


The Perfect Gift

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7th year at Hogwarts Ship- Lupin/Sirius; implied Snape/Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was Christmas and the air was filled with the smell of spiced apples and fir trees. Gold, red and green flashed everywhere until it felt as if Hogwarts had been wrapped up as a Christmas present itself. Everyone was so happy and giggly and friendly that Severus Snape's bile duct was working overtime.

On his way to class a rather well developed second year girl had actually had the nerve to bounce over to him, blush furiously and wish him a "Happy Christmas" before skipping off on her criminally jovial way. How he wished he could beat her to death with her own stuffed bra.

With a resigned shake of his head, he sulked the rest of the way to his transfigurations class. He entered the room and took his usual seat at the front, removed his wand from a very abused looking bag and waited for the class to start. He was almost always the first student to arrive at all of his classes, and he had recently gotten into the habit of attempting to catnap before each class, usually to no avail. His sleeping had been fitful lately, and he tried to get it when he could. He supposed it was because it was his last year, and studying for N.E.W.T.s was hell.

Or it could have been the fact that he couldn't be within ten feet of Lucius without being hounded to meet his newest idol; some stupid wanker called "Voldemort". Apparently all Voldemort did was give crappy tattoos to his groupies and put strange ideas into their heads about "world domination", "supreme power" and such. The whole idea made him very uncomfortable, but he had eventually agreed to meet the wizard in a small wooden cabin on the outskirts of Hogsmeade because Lucius' grip on his nether-regions had sufficiently cut off all blood supply to his brain. Damn the boy.

Currently, Snape had his feet propped up on his desk with his ankles crossed. His arms were gracelessly hanging at his sides, knuckles brushing the cold stone floor, and his head was tilted backwards over the top of his chair so that his nose pointed straight at the chandelier on the ceiling and his mouth was gaping open. All in all he was the perfect picture of stringy, uncharacteristically sloppy awkwardness. He was also just about to fall into a deep sleep when a bug landed in his mouth.

At least, he had thought it was a bug until it started filling his mouth to overflowing with nasty orange flavored foam. Nostrils flaring and eyes crossed, he sat up with a jolt. Unfortunately, he instinctively clamped his mouth shut at the same time, causing a spout of foam to shoot out of each large nostril. Even more unfortunately, the rest of the class had started arriving at that exact moment. Gagging and struggling for breath, Snape whipped his head around to see what the fuck had just happened and locked eyes with an elated Sirius Black. He would have jinxed the boy, had his mouth not been full of suffocating candy foam. With a noise somewhere between pure fury and panic squeaking from his nose, Snape stumbled to his feet and plowed through a group of laughing students towards the nearest bathroom, leaving his bag and wand in a sticky puddle of orange spit on his desk.

\+ + + + +

"That was unbelievable!" Remus Lupin was staring wide-eyed at Sirius, who was doubled over in his seat, face red and tears streaming from his eyes.

"Ye-Y-...Yea...It ::was::, waddn't it?!" The black haired boy could barely speak through his laughing fit. "Fuckin' ::priceless::, that was! Remus! ::Remus::...did you see...his ::face?!::" Sirius was finally able to sit up and look at his friend, but to his surprise Remus was gone. "Remus...?"

The entire class had gone silent as the brown haired boy swiftly elbowed his way out of the classroom following Snape.

"Detention, Mr. Black!" The transfigurations professor's voice cut through the silence like the shrill caw of a crow. Sirius just crossed his arms and scowled petulantly at the board. Why did everyone have to take themselves so damned seriously?

\+ + + + +

Snape was kneeling on shaking, bony knees in front of a large toilet in the boys' bathroom. The entire contents of his stomach were swirling in an ugly tinge of orange inside the bowl. He was just contemplating how nice it would be to see Sirius Black skinned alive when he heard footsteps echoing on the shiny tile floor. He managed to curl into a sitting position, hoping that whoever it was hadn't heard him retching his guts up and come to help him. Or simply to gawk at him during this humiliating moment. He tried his best not to make any noise or think about the foul taste of orange- flavored vomit that was still heavy in his mouth. Unfortunately, that thought seemed to pull a string in his stomach, causing it to turn inside out again. With a whining noise, he managed to twist back around over the toilet as his body started spasming on it's own, giving him a severe case of the dry heaves.

When it was over, he lay down on the wonderfully cold tiles and waited for the stars to clear from his eyes.

"Severus? Are you okay?" A gentle voice spoke to him from the other side of the cubicle door.

"Do I ::sound:: okay," Severus sniped back. Silence, followed by the soft, uncertain sound of shuffling feet.

"I have something that might help," the voice said in the same gentle tone as before, but perhaps a bit hesitantly this time. "Open the door..." It was more a question than a command, but there was firmness to it.

"What the hell do you want to help me for, Lupin?" Snape was still lying on the ground, flushed cheek pressed to the relatively clean floor.

"Does it really matter to you right now? If you'd rather I leave you alone to puke your brains out all afternoon, I will. Or you could just swallow your pride and take a simple kindness at face value for once in your life."

::Ouch.:: Had he not been feeling like there was a squirrel running amok in his stomach at the moment, he might have told Lupin to go fuck a broom. As it was, he felt close to having another fit and he really didn't enjoy the prospect of having his head stuck in a toilet for the remainder of the day. With a sigh and a mental note that he'd most likely regret this decision later, he reached a shaky hand out to the latch on the door and managed to unlock it before crumpling weakly back to rest against the toilet bowl. The beaten camel colored door swung outward, and Lupin slowly kneeled in front of the bedraggled Snape.

"Good. Here, take this." Lupin held out a small pinkish- lavender-colored vial. "I've found it's best to hold your nose and swallow it quickly if you don't particularly like the taste or smell of Autumn Crocus."

Snape recognized the potion at once. It was simple enough to make, but if brewed wrong, was highly poisonous. He eyed Lupin suspiciously. The brown-haired man sighed.

"I drank some from the same batch just this morning. Hate to point out the obvious, but I'm not dead yet."

"Why--" "The full moon has just passed. It doesn't tend to leave me feeling at my best, you know..." An awkward silence fell between them. Snape felt the pain start in his stomach again and surprised himself by unstopping the vial and gulping the fiery potion down at once. ::Yet again, you might regret that::, he thought to himself grimly.

Suddenly, a warm feeling of calm rushed over his body and the knot in his stomach released its grip. He blinked a few times before looking Lupin in the eye again.

"..."

"You're welcome, Severus." Lupin gave him a genuine smile before rising to his feet and calmly walking from the bathroom, leaving him in privacy to clean up.

::Wow. That was...odd.:: Severus sat, puzzled, for a few minutes longer than was necessary on the floor. With a grunt, he got up, flushed the horrid mess in the toilet bowl and slowly walked down the hall. He'd wait until the bell rang and all the students fled the classroom before gathering his belongings. Unless Black decided to steal them or do something equally nasty. However, Severus had the distinct feeling that his things would be safe under Lupin's supervision.

\+ + + + +

"Please, Mooney. I know I was a bastard. I really didn't think it would make it in, though!" Sirius was trying his damnedest to suppress a grin that threatened to grow into an impish smile.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Siri." Remus was pinning his friend with a hard stare; the kind that would make the surest person crumble.

"Surely you're not suggesting..."

"Well, I think you owe him at least that much." Sirius pouted for a few seconds before reaching out to pull the shorter boy into a warm embrace.

"If I do, will you forgive me?" Long, spidery fingers found their way into a careless mass of brown hair before pulling the head back gently. Large blue puppy dog eyes met slowly softening golden ones. Lupin sighed.

"Yes. I forgive you now, but I still think you should do the right thing and apologize for once."

"Okay. I will." Sirius lightly brushed his lips against a pale cheek, running his fingers down to grip protruding hipbones. Surprisingly strong arms gently wound around his body, hands coming to rest in the depression of his lower back. Remus turned his head and caught the taller man on the chin with his lips briefly before standing on tiptoe to kiss his mouth chastely. With a low sigh, Sirius gently tilted Remus' head before bending down slightly and deepening the kiss. In slow, subtle movements, robes were removed to be replaced by warm, familiar skin. They had the dorm to themselves for now while James was most likely hiding away in a broom closet with Lily, and Peter had borrowed James' invisibility cloak to go visit a friend who was staying in a small wooden cabin on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. No telling when they would be back, but the two decided to make the best of it while they could. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time James or Peter had stumbled upon the two in mid coitus, although their reactions to it were never very pleasant.

Remus quickly spat out a silencing charm from under Sirius before it was too late. The rest of the night was spent wavering between restrained sensuality and wild abandon. It was a good thing the next day was a Saturday.

\+ + + + +

Snape was the only person in the world who could turn angst into a verb. His mood had been visibly worse than ever before since the little episode before transfigurations class, and lately his favorite pastime was sending first and second years skittering off into the corners when he passed them by. It was something in the way his jaw was set, or perhaps it was how the veil of silk that hung limply around his face and arms in an oil-black spill contrasted with his pale skin and gave him a severe look that made him seem so... dangerous. Remus had seen the vulnerable and scared side of Snape far too many times to buy into that act, however.

As Snape sulked past the large stone column Remus was standing next to, the werewolf reached out and grabbed a handful of Snape's robes and stopped him.

"What do ::you:: want?" Snape looked down his beakish nose at him. There was really no point in trying to be subtle with him, so Remus got right to the point.

"I want you to come to the shrieking shack at midnight tonight." Snape stared at Remus blankly. "No, the full moon isn't for five more days," ::you stupid berk!:: Remus thought the last part to himself. Then Snape asked the obvious question.

"Why?"

"Because, I think you'd like what you saw," Remus said cryptically. "Let's just say I'm giving you a chance to level the balance of power between Sirius and yourself." Snape was obviously puzzled. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

"...What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you so monosyllabic, Severus," Remus said in an amused tone. "Listen, if you decide to come tonight, stop by the small holly bush to the far right of the whomping willow. You'll find an invisibility cloak underneath it. Put that on, and then come into the shack as quietly as you can. I'm sure you remember how to get in, right?" Snape was still looking at Remus with a mix of curiosity and disbelief.

Snape was about to open his mouth to speak, but Remus quickly turned and sprinted away. Snape was left in the hallway, staring after the retreating figure with his brow knit in confusion. ::`A chance to level the balance of power...':: Severus shook his head as if to clear it and made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

\+ + + + +

Severus gritted his teeth as he lay awake in his bed. It was 11:45 at night, and he was in the middle of one of the biggest internal struggles he'd ever had. Part of him was simply dying to run down to the shrieking shack as fast as his spidery legs could carry him while another part was flooding his brain with millions of reasons why he should stay as far away as he could. For starters, how did Remus get an invisibility cloak? Secondly, these were the Marauders: The most infamous group of troublemakers in Hogwarts! Remus was a werewolf. Sirius hated him. Remus certainly had never helped him out before...well, until that nasty incidence with the foaming candy the day before. And Severus hadn't died from the potion...as a matter of fact, it had made him feel better than he had in quite a while...

Perhaps Remus was simply trying to make up for all those times he had sat by and watched the others pick on him mercilessly. Perhaps he was just as fed up with them as Snape was...but that seemed too far- fetched. Remus was Head Boy, however...that must say something about his character.

Snape looked around suddenly and found that he was at the front doors of the castle. He had simply gotten up and started walking towards the whomping willow without fully realizing it!

"Bugger me," Snape muttered crossly under his breath. He might as well go on with it. Besides, he had also absentmindedly picked up his wand from the side table. At least he was armed.

He took his time walking over the snow-covered ground, enjoying the sound it made as it crunched under foot. The sky was clear, revealing a waxing moon against the dark blue sky. The light from it reflected off of the snow, giving everything a pale blue tinge. He suddenly wished he had taken the time to put a coat after he had haphazardly tossed on his robes and shoes. The tip of his nose was numb, and his feet were blocks of ice, as he had forgotten to put on his socks. Fortunately, he had made it to the holly bush. Now the moment of truth. He bent down and pawed around underneath the bush with both hands, careful to keep as much of his clothing dry as possible.

His breath caught in his throat as his left hand fell on something that felt like extremely soft velvet. He pulled out the material and held it up in the moonlight. It looked silvery and somewhat ethereal, like the light reflected off of a fish's scales. He ran the fabric through his hands and was amazed at how soft and beautiful it was. It was a bit wet from the snow, but most of it was dry and inviting. He threw it up over his head and felt warmer immediately. His stomach pulled in a loose knot as he turned around to face the whomping willow. He set his jaw, turned and broke a suitable branch from the holly bush, and carefully went over to poke the secret bump on the tree.

Memories flooded his head as bend down to enter the secret doorway. That night had been cold too. He shuddered as his thin fingers wrapped around the doorknob. With a soft creak, the door opened and Severus slowly crept into the dark passageway that led to the shrieking shack. Through twisting tunnels and up a long flight of stairs, he wondered what awaited him inside the small room within. A part of him wanted to turn back, but the promise of `balancing power' kept him from it. When Snape had finally arrived at the door that led into the shack itself, he held his breath as he slowly reached for the second doorknob. Slowly, he turned it. He braced himself.

Severus cracked the door two inches and peeked inside. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the scene before him.

A full-sized bed surrounded with levitating candles met his eye. On top of the bed, face down, was sprawled a completely nude Sirius Black. He wasn't visibly restrained in this position, but he did appear to have a blindfold on. To the right of him stood Remus, who was grinning wickedly at the slightly cracked door. Snape took a step back, but then remembered he was invisible.

Slowly, he opened the door all the way and tentatively stepped inside. Remus looked in his general direction and winked before mouthing the words, `close it'. Snape reluctantly complied.

"Good boy," Remus said out loud to Snape. Sirius groaned and wriggled his bottom up at Remus in response. He was completely and deliciously oblivious. Remus reached down and stroked the rounded butt cheeks that were begging for attention. Again, Sirius let out a low groan that seemed to originate in his chest and send out small vibrations that touched everything around him; including Severus.

Severus could do nothing but stare, slack-jawed, at the scene splayed out in front of him. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but his body was making it quite obvious that he liked what he was seeing. It was with a sense of detachment that he watched Remus plucked a slender white taper from midair, holding it at an angle over Sirius' flushed skin, letting small drops fall on it at uneven intervals. When each drop fell, Sirius would let out a strangled gasp as he wriggled on the bed, toes curling and hips bucking slightly. Severus wished it were he that held the taper, holding that much power over the boy who had made his entire life at Hogwarts hell. As if he had read his mind, Remus looked around the room uncertainly before holding the taper out in front of him.

This was suspicious. Severus (with no regard to his personal safety, yet again) approached Remus and slowly reached his hand out to take the burning candle. Remus smiled. Severus felt an unpleasant shiver run down his spine as his thin fingers wrapped around the base of the taper, Remus' fingers lingering against his own a little longer than necessary before letting go.

"Say you deserve it, Siri," Remus was looking into Snape's eyes as he said this.

"I deserve it. I've been so bad, and I need you to punish me." Sirius went back to wriggling his delectable ass again, and Severus resisted the urge to caress them as Remus had. And when the bloody fuck had Snape decided that `Sirius' and `delectable ass' belonged in the same sentence? Much less when the latter referred to the former. Shaking his head stubbornly, Severus extended the candle over the writhing form beneath him and let a few clear drops of hot wax splatter over said ass. The results were amazing. Never before had Severus felt he held so much power over someone he loathed. He sprinkled more across Sirius' back and legs, leaving angry red blotches in his wake. He dribbled it across broad shoulders and even the exposed nape of the neck (which caused Sirius to yelp in surprise) before going back down his spine, stopping to dribble drop after drop between the gasping boy's thighs, right where he supposed his balls were being shielded.

Severus was in his own little world, watching Sirus panting on the bed, enjoying every little vengeful drop that fell from the end of the pure white candle. Sirius' body was starting to look like it was glazed in sugar, the way the white wax solidified across his goose-pimpled flesh. Severus wanted to encase Black in the wax, but his taper was quickly melting away in his hands.

With a grunt, he tossed the candle carelessly to the floor. He turned to discover Remus was still in the room. He had been so caught up in the act of exacting revenge on Black that he had completely forgotten about the werewolf. Even though he was still under the invisibility cloak, Remus seemed to be staring directly into his eyes.

"Is that enough?" Severus knew he was speaking to him, but Sirius mumbled something about Remus being a sadistic bastard before blindly getting up on all fours.

Severus approached Remus, reaching one hand out from under the cloak to rest on his cheek, pulling the brown-eyed boy nearer. Severus put his mouth up to his ear and whispered "thank you" through the soft velvet of the cloak before turning to exit the room. He glanced back to see Remus standing with his eyes closed, looking rather peculiar. Severus grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door quietly. Remus didn't move until he heard the faint noise of the door closing.

\+ + + + +

"Is he gone yet?" Sirius whined. "If I don't get at least a good blow job out of this, I'm going to die." Remus "Shh"-ed him before walking over and stroking a hand down his lover's wax-covered back.

"Yes, he's gone." There was a long pause before Remus said, "thank you."

"Well, it was weird, and I must admit that I feel a little uncomfortable, but if it's enough to make you forgive me, then I guess I really don't mind." With this, swung his legs over the side of the bed and took his blindfold off. He looked at Remus intensely, as if trying to read his mind. "You feel bad about it, don't you." It wasn't a question; it was an observation.

"Maybe a little. I feel like I've used you, or worse, let someone else use you." Remus was now studying his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Long, strong arms encircled him unexpectedly as he felt warm breath roll over his neck as Sirus let out a sigh.

"Maybe you did. Or maybe I let myself be used. There's a difference." Remus turned to look at him with his brow knit.

"I see no difference between being used and letting yourself be used, Sirius."

"Well...then let me give you a visual aid." Sirus put his hand on the back of Remus' head and gently tilted it down so Remus was face to face with a prominent erection. "You see? ::That's:: the difference." Remus' eyes seemed to light up, and a barely there smile graced the corners of his full lips.

"Oh...why, yes, I do," Remus whispered as he slowly slid off the bed to kneel between Sirius' thighs. "And I suppose I'd better keep you from dying, while we're on the subject," said Remus as he closed his eyes and lowered his mouth to kiss his scrotum. Remus' thin fingers massaged Sirius' thighs as he slowly sucked the soft sac into his mouth, rolling the testes around with his tongue and tugging them slightly. Sirius moaned as he lost control of his neck muscles, causing his head to fall back, open-mouthed. He leaned back on his elbows and shut his eyes.

"Oh ::fuck:: yes..."

Remus responded by attacking his scrotum forcefully, popping the testicles in and out of his mouth before licking just underneath them. Sirius seemed to have regained the use of his neck muscles, as he was staring down at Remus with unadulterated lust in his eyes.

"Lower." Sirius spread his legs further, hooking one hand under each of his knees and laying back to expose himself fully to his lover's ministrations.

"You're ::such:: a slut!" Remus was giggling as he kissed Sirius' perineum, quickly darting his tongue out to taste the sweat that had accumulated there. He was rewarded with a low, rumbling moan. Slowly, he stuck his tongue out and ran it from the base of his balls to the pink puckered hole, then back up again. With one hand he reached up and grabbed Sirius' cock, and started teasing the small slit at the top, smearing pre come over the swollen head. With the other, he reached between his own legs and lazily started stroking his own cock before leaning in to French kiss Sirius' hole.

At this point, Sirius was running his hands over his lower abdomen while making unintelligible sounds, letting his heels rest on the edge of the bed as Remus went to town on his ass and cock. He felt like a helium balloon being carried on the wind. His entire mind and body was focused on that soft, wet tongue in his ass, withdrawing all the way only to be driven back inside to writhe and twist until Sirius thought he was going to go insane. Then there was that firm grip on his cock, squeezing a steady stream of clear pre come from the tip.

Remus, on the other hand, was so close to climax that he had to try his best to ignore his leaking cock, and used his now free hand to fondle Sirius' scrotum instead. He rolled the glands between his strong fingers, gently tugging and pushing and pulling until Sirius let out a hoarse cry.

"::Fuck me!:: Inside me, ::now!::"

Remus didn't hesitate to comply. He quickly stood up, smeared his cock with his own spit, pushed Sirius up so he was laying all the way on the bed and fell on top of him. Sirius reached out to grab a handful of Remus' soft brown hair and pulled his lover into a white- hot kiss as he wrapped his long legs around the smaller man's waist.

He groaned into Remus' mouth as he felt the familiar mushroomed head push into his entrance. Remus bit down on Sirius' lower lip as he growled deep in his throat. The spit-covered member slid effortlessly into his lover's quivering body, and before long he was pounding himself deep into Sirius.

With every thrust, Sirius let out a breathy grunt and tightened his grip on Remus' body. Remus looked down into his lover's eyes and smiled. Sirius smiled back and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, Remus," he whispered, or tried to. Remus was humping him so hard that little puffs of breath punctuated his sentence.

"Love you too, Siri," Remus whispered jerkily back.

Remus was the first to come. He flung his head back and let out a soft scream. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, determined to bring Sirius off as well. Before he could do anything, however, Sirius twisted his legs and rolled them over so he could ride Remus' cock, which he did. Exceedingly well. Remus could do nothing but grab an ass cheek in each hand and go along with it. That is, until Sirius turned so his back was facing his lover, and started putting his back into it.

As he rode Remus, he stuck two fingers in his mouth, then quickly stuck them up Remus' ass. He grinned to himself as he heard a surprised yelp behind him. He scissored his fingers, searching for the sensitive gland inside, and grinned even wider when he found it. He was unmerciful; rubbing and twisting and fucking the newly bucking ass with his fingers with a skill even Remus had never experienced before. Remus had also never experienced two orgasms in a row, either, ::but there's a first for everything::, he thought to himself with amusement.

Remus sat up and ran his hands over Sirius' chest, one hand running down to play with his navel, the other stayed to worry a nipple. Sirius leaned back into his lover, panting and muttering obscenities as Remus ran his tongue over the flushed skin of his neck all the way to behind his ear.

"You are ::such:: a slut, Siri. Such a wonton, dirty, amazing little slut," Remus whispered in his ear. "And I love you for it." He licked along the edge of the pink ear, dipping the tip of his tongue into it before he felt Sirius clamp down on his cock.

"::Fuck:: yes!" Sirius had a pained expression on his face as he grabbed Remus' hand, squeezing it tightly as he climaxed. Remus saw stars behind his eyes as he followed suit, spending his seed inside his lover's body.

"Sirius. Sirius. Oh God, Sirius," he repeated it like a mantra, or a prayer, as his lips found there way to Sirius' mouth. He gently kissed him over and over again; making wet noises each time a kiss was broken. Sirius moved so he was straddling Remus' lap, and slowly pushed them down on the bed. They moved around together until they found a comfortable position, and they remained that way for the remainder of the night. It was the best few hours of sleep either had had in a long time.

\+ + + + +

Severus turned from where he had secretly been watching the two from the slightly cracked door and closed it silently. So...Sirius knew all about it, did he? ::He:: felt used? Snape felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal. Remus had lied to him. He had made Severus trust him with that damnable potion, then lured him in with promises of power and revenge. And he had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Again.

"One day, Remus J. Lupin, I'll have my revenge. I'll make you look just as foolish as I do now." With that, Severus ran from the shack, tossed the invisibility cloak on the ground outside the whomping willow and continued up to the castle as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. ::One day...just you wait, werewolf.::


End file.
